


尼禄再次看到但丁桌上摆着一束玫瑰

by WASD123



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WASD123/pseuds/WASD123
Summary: 有少许ND成分，请慎入。有小学生车，请见谅那垃圾车qwq因为由桠太太想看吃醋哥，所以脑子一热写了出来，文笔辣鸡。





	尼禄再次看到但丁桌上摆着一束玫瑰

尼禄再次看到但丁桌上摆着一束玫瑰。

娇嫩鲜艳的花瓣上还沾着露水，像是刚刚摘下来似的。尼禄狠狠地咬了一下唇边，刺痛感并不能让他内心的复杂情感得以释放。

他踩着重重地步伐走到桌前，他知道但丁不会那么早回来，但丁和维吉尔去享受二人世界了（但丁自己说的）。他的手逐渐靠近花朵，根茎上的刺仿佛要刺穿他的皮肤，即使那伤口很快就能复原。尼禄最后还是放弃了，他没有跟随自己内心的冲动而扔掉玫瑰，只能赌气般狠狠地盯着那一束玫瑰。

须臾，他小声地叹了一口气，完全想不起自己当初要到事务所的理由了。事务所没有开灯，昏暗的空间里尼禄呆呆地站在桌前。会让他来这里的理由不在，但丁出去了，和他的便宜父亲、也就是但丁的孪生哥哥出去了。

尼禄不知道他们几点才会回来，现在已经是凌晨一点了。他也不知道他们去了哪里，为什么要这么晚才出去。

门外一辆车路过，车灯照亮了事务所的内部。尼禄被闪着光芒的露珠吸引，目光再次聚焦到玫瑰花束上面。

是的，差点就忘了这烦人的东西。

尼禄依稀记得，他第一次来事务所的时候就看到了桌上那显眼的花。实在是夺人眼目，鲜艳的红、迷人的香、冷漠的刺，像极了但丁。要用一朵花来形容但丁的话，玫瑰无疑是最好的选择。初次的见面是一场碰撞，身体之间的碰撞、心灵上的试探、尼禄输了，无论是武技还是那颗停不下鼓动的心。但尼禄很快就知道，不管自己是怎样地积极，但丁身上的刺看起来柔软无害，实际上却把自己保护地紧紧，他连伸手触碰都要担心但丁会因此离去。

但是这一束玫瑰给了他机会。

尼禄来到事务所，他想要和但丁讨论一下联合出任务的事。这是他第一次来到事务所，手里是他好不容易才问出来的地址，他拉了拉衣领，觉得自己快被勒死。尼禄有些紧张，他的手心在冒汗，心脏跳得像是在打鼓，就像第一次输给但丁的那时候。（尼禄不得不承认是自己输了，但丁明显是在玩弄自己）

直到他看到那一朵朵盛开的花朵，他的心立刻就枯萎了。送玫瑰，即使他生活在教义严谨的佛杜那也不可能不了解这个意思。但丁被追求着，这是理所当然的，但丁看起来那么美好，怎么可能没有追求者？他就像燃烧着的火焰，吸引着无数飞蛾扑火而去。

尼禄只是其中之一。他再清楚不过了。

方才热烈欢动的心停止了颤动，一紧一缩地让尼禄感受到另一种心悸。

“嘿，kid！你怎么站在这里发呆？” 性感的嗓音带着婉转的音节，但丁出现在尼禄的背后。高大的男人一手靠腰斜站着看着他，嘴角还微微扬起，风情万种的眼神一如当日初见，尼禄的心跳再次加速。男人似乎刚刚回来，刘海被汗水沾湿，贴在光滑的额头。身上还是那天见到的红色大衣，胸前的皮带像是要锁着那快跳脱出来的胸脯。在阳光的照射下，连纽扣都关不住的肉团也被汗水占领了地盘，金光闪闪惹人想去舔一口。

但丁走到发呆的尼禄的面前，只露出拇指和食指的手套包裹着修长有力的手掌，被主人在年轻的恶魔猎人面前挥了挥，终于得到了些许的关注。尼禄终于完成了人体描边的过程，在但丁的追问下才唯唯喏喏地说没事。为了掩饰自己的走神，他比事务所的主人还要快躲进屋里，任由门外的男人哈哈大笑。

而那束玫瑰，在尼禄第N次盯着花束后，但丁大发慈悲给了他答案——不出所料，是但丁的一个追求者送他的。据说这位追求者每一天都会这么送花，一开始但丁不在意，拒绝了几次后追求者就只是默默地送花，再也没有出现在事务所里。

“你要的话可以给你？或者拿去送给你的那位小美女？” 银发男人的声调没有变过，挂在嘴角的笑意像是在嘲笑尼禄的稚嫩。

“......” 一般来说，尼禄会生气，为男人把他当小孩哄的语气和态度生气。但是尼禄现在也生气，但不是为前者而生气，而是...但丁把追求者的心意随意送人的这件事，让他很气愤。

但丁既然可以随便把别人为了表达爱意而送的花送人，那如果他...他想要送的花是否有一天也会被这个男人毫不在意地扔掉？

更深地去想，对但丁而言，尼禄是否也是一个像这位追求者一样永远都无法走进他的心里？即使他努力地尝试、去争取？

尼禄知道自己不该这样想，他也不想放弃。年轻气盛的他遇上太过惊艳的但丁，注定让他无法再转移视线。这个追求者做不到的事，可能他能成功呢？内心的恶魔在低声细语，怂恿他步入万丈深渊，右手隐隐作疼，和心脏的鼓动共鸣，尼禄紧绷的线一触碰就会断裂。

最后，他佯装生气（或许是真的），劝但丁珍惜这么难得真心的追求者，再生硬地转移话题，把任务详情讨论完后就离开了。那个联合任务也被尼禄一手包办，但丁连出场的机会也没有，就站在一旁看暴躁小子在线殴打恶魔。自那以后，尼禄不是送食物过来就是打电话给但丁聊生活的事，仿佛是在和经验丰富的前辈讨教人生哲学和工作阅历，但丁不知怎麼的，也没有像拒绝那位追求者一样把他关在门外，这让尼禄觉得自己还有希望。

放他狗屁的希望，这他妈的根本是欺诈！

尼禄再次狠狠地咬牙，维吉尔的归来让他得知了真相，也明白了但丁的包容来自哪里。要不是维吉尔是他爸，对但丁而言他就如同路边的野草。一瞬间，尼禄甚至不懂要庆幸维吉尔是他爸还是气恨但丁是他叔。

他握紧了拳头，在星光的注视下继续思考着留下来的理由。

++++

昏暗又五颜六色的灯光闪烁着，嘈杂的人声和刺耳的音乐让维吉尔的眉头皱得更深，他已经想要离开了。

但丁带他来到了市内有名的夜店，宣称是要向维吉尔赔礼。他的语调比起赔罪，更像是挑衅，维吉尔愿意相信那是赤裸裸的勾引。不顾维吉尔的反对，他像小时候拉着哥哥去玩那样牵着维吉尔的手走进了这家夜店。门口的保镖似乎认得但丁，对他微微点了个头，继续面无表情地站岗。但丁也回了一个带着媚意的微笑，在维吉尔越来越危险的眼神下把握好尺度进了大门。

店内人头攒动，维吉尔艰难地和但丁在人群中挤来挤去，恨不得一刀把所有障碍物砍成两半。好在保镖们很快就来开路，维吉尔和但丁顺利抵达后门。在那里，一位酒保装扮的胖男人已经在等着他们。他对但丁露出谄媚的笑容，对他说难得你又来了，还悄悄看了一眼维吉尔，被维吉尔身上的冰冷给冻着，立刻转移了眼神。但丁示意店长，也就是那个胖男人为维吉尔找个好位置，店长连声答应。正当维吉尔要问话的时候，身后的保镖已经为他打开门请他出去了。但丁给了维吉尔一个飞吻，要他耐心等待。

“只有耐心等待，才有最好的招待。” 但丁特意掐着喉咙说话，维吉尔只想一个次元斩当场解决了他弟。

或许是但丁的笑容太过诱惑，维吉尔难得决定陪他弟弟玩这个无聊的游戏。他跟着保镖的指示走到一个相对安静的角落，还正对着大厅中央的圆形舞台。保镖们环绕着角落，那些过来欢乐的人也识相地离开这个范围，让维吉尔没有那么烦躁。现在能让他继续忍受这一切的，就只有他弟弟将要送给他的赔礼。

说起这个赔礼，事情的缘由很简单。

时间倒回一个小时前。维吉尔和但丁刚刚在外解决了晚餐，踩着月光回到了事务所。但丁难得没有对自家的大门粗暴地动脚，而是温柔地用手推开了门。然而他一打开门，就有立马关门的冲动。可惜，在他来不及实行自己的行动前，维吉尔挑起了眉，灰蓝色的眼珠盛着星光看向他，让但丁只觉得夜风冰凉。

事务所的桌子上摆着一束美丽的玫瑰花。维吉尔确定这一束花保不准有五十多枝以上。以他为数不多的人界常识来想，或许这就是那种为了表达深刻爱意的九十九朵玫瑰花束了。

他还真不知道自己的弟弟这么受欢迎。维吉尔面无表情地想到。

他不理会脸上有些尴尬但努力掩饰的但丁，径自越过但丁走进了门，坐在了他的专属位子——大厅旁的长椅。他没有问什么，拿起放在一旁的书本，翻开页面继续阅读，像是迫不及待地想看后文。只有但丁知道，他哥是在等他自首。

他还真不知道他的哥哥这么关心他的桃花运。哦，虽然他总是没什么好女人缘。

但丁思考了一下，这似乎是自己的错。但严格来讲，这也不是他的错。他只不过是忘了那个追求者会送花来的这一件事。

事实上，自从红墓市被尤里曾毁得一塌糊涂后，他和维吉尔就下了魔界。难得能和维吉尔在一起，但丁会忘掉这个“习俗”也无可厚非。在回来后的一个月内，追求者也没像往日一样每晚都送一束花，但丁还以为对方已经逃离这里...或者成了那棵树的养分。但丁也不知道自己是伤心了一会还是感到些许失落，他曾被对方感动过，但也仅限于此。追求者曾对但丁说过，每一晚的花都只是对对方的一点慰藉，这些花不是为了让他感到烦恼的存在，他能随意处置，但对方还是会继续送，希望但丁只有这个不要拒绝。于是那之后，每一晚的花都会准时送到事务所，负责送花的花店店员都成了但丁能够把酒言欢的朋友，次日，花店店员会来回收花束，至于花束最后怎么被处理，但丁从来没问过。

这一晚他和维吉尔不在家，店员也就熟门熟路地把花摆在了桌上，才造成了现在这个局面。有那么一瞬间，但丁暗自庆幸追求者没有被弄成肥料，但现在要如何应对他的哥哥才是但丁目前最大的难题。

但丁有一点拿不准维吉尔是不是在吃醋。别觉得奇怪，即使他们是双胞胎，但丁也从来无法理解他哥的脑袋结构和思考回路。更何况他们分离了那么多年，两兄弟只懂得用打架来交流，要维吉尔承认自己的心情实在有点困难。

但丁却很想看到维吉尔为他吃醋。这很矫情，但丁当然知道，只不过人类都是贪心的生物，恶魔更是顺从欲望的存在，流着两者血液的他会变得想要更多也不过分吧。

他想要的，从来都是维吉尔。

但丁想到了一个办法。他的嘴角翘起了一个狡黠的角度，走到了维吉尔的面前。维吉尔连眼神都没施舍给他，不过没关系，但丁总是懂得如何让他哥哥把注意力转移到他的身上。他一把抢过维吉尔的书本，随意扔到一边，看着维吉尔不满的眼神，但丁直接跨坐在维吉尔的腿上。双脚分开，但丁的会阴处抵着维吉尔的胯部撕磨着，他露出一个美丽的笑容，或许对比前几年前的他稍显逊色，但但丁知道他哥哥一定会上钩。

不出预料，但丁能感觉到维吉尔硬了。他用手指描绘维吉尔的厚唇，茧子加大了摩擦力，但丁终于舍得献上双唇吻向维吉尔。他们吻得很激烈，一如两人之间的交锋，但丁闭着眼睛，清晰地感受到他哥哥用厚实的手掌揉捏着他的臀部。维吉尔想惩罚他，修长的手指只是在外围打转着，却不直达内部，惹得但丁颤抖不已。但是维吉尔不知道的是，他弟弟有更大的目标。

但丁努力压抑着贪婪的自己，不断地和自己说要忍耐，才勉强从欲求不满中清醒一点。乳尖被吸吮着，这让但丁的坚定变得更加脆弱，但一想到忍耐后的果实会更甜美，他推开了维吉尔。银丝还连着湿润的衬衣，但丁的胸脯若隐若现，在月光的照射下显得更为诱人。但丁夺回了主权，他从维吉尔的身上跳下来，对他哥哥说，看在你吃醋的份上，我送你一个赔礼。

维吉尔刚想反驳，但丁就上楼了。须臾，他看到但丁换了件衬衫，紧身的白色上衣被圆润的胸肉撑起，紧绷的皱纹让衬衫看起来就要被撕裂。但丁穿上了紧身的皮裤，臀部完美的弧度显露出来，随着下楼梯的动作微微跳动着。他走到维吉尔的眼前，蓝色眼瞳藏着碎光。

但丁拉起维吉尔，告诉他要带他到一个好地方。

回忆结束，一直忍耐着的维吉尔已经快到爆发的边缘，他很少这么耐下心，尤其是在对待他弟弟的事上，但有时候，他的耐心只会逼得他弟弟更加不想忍耐。很快，舞台穿来尖叫声，维吉尔抬眼一看，差点让他直接爆粗口。

但丁，他的弟弟，穿着修长紧绷的长裤，把结实的长腿形状暴露给台下的观众，上衣还是那件薄薄的白色衬衣，只不过被水淋湿了几处，白色变透明，完全遮不住肉色的皮肤。但丁脱掉了他的手套，他站在舞台上，一手圈着固定的钢管，慵懒地靠在钢管上，另一只手顺着胸部的曲线往下划，速度很慢，却让观众们更加兴奋。疯狂的尖叫声，不掩欲求的双眼，全都是为了台上这个夺人眼球的男子。银白色的长发在霓虹灯的照耀下染上了各种色彩，半眯着的蓝色宝珠让人只想冲上台仔细探索。终于，但丁的手抵达了下方，肥大的臀部委屈地被紧包着，但丁翘起三只手指，转过半身把手伸进了裤头。

维吉尔大吸了一口气，尽管他的动作很不明显。虽然他听过但丁的朋友蕾蒂说但丁已经像个大叔，男人的魅力都给他丢光了之类，但不可否认，无论什么时候，对维吉尔而言，但丁永远有着让他欲罢不能的魅力。早就硬着的小维吉尔这时更突显自己的存在，不满地向主人哭诉着自己的欲求。

但丁把头抬起，颈项和喉结的曲线是诱人的勾引，手指终于触碰到了两块肉团，隔着皮裤艰难地画着圈圈。突然，他把手拉出，不再靠在钢管上，而是走到了舞台边缘。观众们的粗喘声更加明显，但丁甚至能看到有人已经按捺不住，开始自己自娱自乐。他露出笑容，女孩们的尖叫声无疑是这个微笑的结果，终于，他站在最边缘，扭动着腰胯。随着音乐的节奏，但丁的动作不大，一举一动却恰到好处，让人遐想连连。依照夜店的传统，女人男人都挤到最前方，抄起大把钞票塞进但丁的腰带处，顺便享受一下那美好的手感。

维吉尔的额头青根爆出，这是在挑战他的占有欲。眼看着有人还想把手伸向只有他才能享用的地方，维吉尔握紧阎魔刀，直接穿过了躁动的人群走到舞台的后方。路过时，维吉尔还能看到但丁盛满笑意的眼睛和满意的笑容。

但丁是有意而为的。不管但丁的目的是什么，但这的确让维吉尔不得不承认自己不能忍受别人对但丁的觊觎，用简单的话来说，就是吃醋了。

但丁见目的达成，很快就直接下了舞台。观众们的哀求声和店长渴望的眼神都被他无视，现在，他只想欣赏他哥哥暴露真情的一幕。

他借着昏暗的现场，狠狠地吻上了维吉尔。刚刚在舞台上，维吉尔赤裸裸的眼神像是在视奸他，勃起的坚硬被紧实的皮裤挡着十分难受。这时的但丁已经没有耐力再忍耐下去，他一向都不是这种角色。但这里不是个好地点，他们难得意见一致，直接离开了夜店。

“胆子很大啊，但丁。”维吉尔不需要灯光都能知道但丁的敏感点在哪里，牙齿是他的武器，咬在早已坚硬的乳尖上，让但丁发出了难耐的呻吟。他们现在在夜店的后巷，这里是员工通道，一般客人是进不来这里的。把门锁上后（尽管但丁差点忘了），两人就尽情地厮磨在一起。双唇相接，但丁急不可耐地想要索取他的哥哥的一切。维吉尔也不甘示弱，他要让他弟弟知道自己做的事，就要为此付出代价。

指尖捅进里湿热的内部，维吉尔没有如但丁所愿地直接要了他。维吉尔一手压在但丁的背上，逼迫但丁面对着墙壁，胸脯被强力地摩擦，差点就让但丁直达顶峰。维吉尔在但丁耳边问道：“你的目的不就是这个吗？嗯？”最后的气音性感嘶哑，但丁被挑逗的指尖和维吉尔的声音弄得直接高潮了。

“要让你承认自己吃醋可真难啊！”发红的眼角流出了生理眼泪，但丁还挂着狡猾的笑意，这场战役，他赢了。

作为报酬，维吉尔把他裤子扯下来，被包裹着的臀部终于得到解放，随后，但丁获得了奖励。维吉尔舔着他的背部，顺着脊椎的形状从上往下，夜风让津液变得冰冷，维吉尔的另一只手抚摸着腰线，指甲划过皮肤，但丁忍不住颤抖，直发出呜呜的呻吟。维吉尔进入了他，但丁餍足地呼出一口气，维吉尔总能让他感到心安和满足。很快他就只剩下喘气的余力，随着维吉尔的动作被顶的一上一下，前方得不到安慰，只能无助地滴水。双手被维吉尔高举过头压在墙上，胸前两颗茱萸只得到砖墙粗糙的对待。

但丁不再压抑自己的叫声，断断续续地喊着，最后两人一起抵达顶峰。维吉尔此时大力在脖颈处咬了一口，鲜血留出，全数被维吉尔舔去，留下的痕迹在半魔强大的自愈了下快速愈合。维吉尔有些不满，想要在弟弟身上留下印记是一种挑战。

但丁只能靠在维吉尔的身上，大口地喘着气，脑子里只有一片空白。维吉尔还在他体内，小维吉尔早已急不可耐，这一点是满足不了维吉尔的。他知道，这只是前菜，回到事务所后才是正餐。

++++

等但丁和维吉尔回到事务所后，发现他们的正餐可能要延期了。

尼禄坐在桌前，一手撑着头，似乎已经睡过去。两人对视一眼，都明白延期是板上钉钉的事实了。

刚踏进大门，尼禄就醒了过来。他这才发现自己不知不觉就睡了过去，他看向门口的罪魁祸首，但丁回了个微笑。刚刚结束颁奖典礼的但丁浑身散发出湿热的气息，尼禄大约猜到发生了什么事。这让他的火气更盛，却也无可奈何，对但丁而言，他永远只是个孩子。

他的父亲依旧冷着一张俊脸，无声地询问着他来事务所的理由。

“尼禄？你怎么这么晚了还来事务所？有事吗？”还是但丁开口，尼禄发现他俩总是一唱一和，这个形容也不对，他父亲从不说多余的话，但丁为了让他和维吉尔沟通都费尽了心思。尼禄知道维吉尔不常与他沟通的理由，实在没有多少男人看到情敌还能谈笑风生，更何况这个情敌还是他儿子，亲生的。

“就...就来看看。”尼禄当然没想出借口，他只能随意说说，但丁一脸惊奇地看着他，疑惑他难得的直白。但但丁很高兴，尼禄能看出来，他的笑意挤满在眼里，眼角的皱纹都暴露出这个信息，这让尼禄别扭的心都顺了许多。

“夜了，明早再来也不迟。”维吉尔淡淡地开口，尼禄差点就被憋死。他盯着他爹，一个不会二段跳还被我揍了一顿（虽然很快就被揍回来）的老男人别用这种老父亲的语调截我胡！

但丁看着眼前这诡异的一幕，迟疑地看向他老哥。

维吉尔...吃醋了？和尼禄？

但丁再次疑惑他和维吉尔到底是不是双胞胎，他还是没能明白维吉尔的思考回路。

++++

第二天一大早，三人一同接了任务出门。

晚上在解决晚饭后，他们像真正的普通人家一样散步回家。

在打开门的那一瞬间，尼禄再次看到但丁桌上摆着一束玫瑰。

—END—

写完后，我只想可怜一下追求者，你们没意见吧？


End file.
